


let it snow

by ZephyrEden



Series: let's meet again (in another dream) [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KHUX - Freeform, Snowfall, dawn trio, they are friends!! they love each other!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrEden/pseuds/ZephyrEden
Summary: you worry too much about the things you have missed. your friends make sure you won't miss things anymore.





	let it snow

“Itsua, wake up!”

Itsua’s eyes fly open, his body snapping up at the waist into a perfectly straight ninety-degree angle. His breathing is labored and it takes him a moment to calm down and adjust. It’s only once he does that he realizes the darkness isn’t from his vision, but from the lack of light in the room.

“Itsua!”

He blinks and turns his head to the door before sighing. It was more of a necessity for his partymates to know where he lived when he was still blind, but now that he’s been able to see for just shy of two weeks he’s starting to majorly regret it. At least he does where Sukie is involved.

Sukie skips across the room, spinning when she reaches the side of his bed. “Come on, come on, come on, we gotta go!”

He furrows his brows, still blinking in confusion. “Wh-where? What even are you- What time is it?” He turns towards the window on the far side of the room. The moon is full and easy to see through the breaks in the clouds.

“Uh…” Sukie trails, averting her eyes before grinning. “Not important! Put on your coat, we gotta go.”

He sighs and nods. “Can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

Sukie continues to beam. “Nope.” She spots Chirithy on the window sill and giddily sidles over to him. “You’re gonna come too, right?” Her own Chirithy poofs up beside her leg, looking expectantly at the other of his kind.

Chirithy looks between them and then to his wielder. “I go where Itsua goes.”

Itsua pulls his sweater over his head then holds his arms out. Now that he doesn’t need to feel to see, he’s taken to holding Chirithy more. A habit that’s rubbed off on him, he supposes. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

“Zephyr!”

Itsua winces when Sukie shouts right next to him, but he’s somewhat comforted that he isn’t the only one in for a rude awakening.

“Geez, how does she sleep in here?! It’s freezing!” Sukie shivers just as much inside the small apartment as she did outside of it.

She isn’t exaggerating, though. Even Itsua is starting to feel the drop in temperature.

“You guys are so loud,” Zephyr groans, her voice muffled by the blankets gathered around her chin and neck. She sits up sluggishly and the blankets pile around her waist.

“How are you fine in this temperature?!” Sukie cries as she heads towards her friend, her hands moving rapidly against her arms to generate friction. “You’re barely even dressed!”

Zephyr doesn’t respond, just stares until a yawn forces her to break eye contact and she carelessly scratches at the bottom band of her bandeau. She runs a hand through sleep messed hair, scowling when her finger catches on a knot.

Her Chirithy scuttles out from the warm cocoon of the blankets. Even he can’t stand the chill. “She slept with the windows open,” he offers in explanation, snuggling back between the blankets and his wielder.

Sukie shakes her head, apparently in denial. She huffs and moves on. “Don’t you know what day it is?”

Zephyr stares until it turns into a squint which eventually moves from Sukie to the open window. “Oh,” she says as it dawns on her.

“”Oh,” yeah, _oh_! We’re already running late!” She crosses her arms and scowls, doing her best to look put out.

Zephyr sighs and nods. “Okay, okay.” She pulls the blankets off her legs and swings them over the edge of the bed. Sukie immediately looks faint. “What?”

“Shorts,” Sukie says in flat disbelief. “You’re sleeping in shorts.”

“I always sleep in shorts.”

“It’s like negative-a-hundred degrees out!” she cries, flailing her arm towards the open window. “Ugh, just put on some real clothes, _please_. Just looking at you is giving me frostbite.”

Itsua is surprised when her sleepy irritation turns into a smile and chuckle. “I’ll do you one better – I’ll match you.”

Sukie gasps and goes starry-eyed, leaping across the space between them to crush Zephyr in a hug. “Really?! You hardly ever change your outfit and now you’re going to match me? Is this my Christmas present or something?”

Zephyr snorts and pushes Sukie’s face away, still smiling as she heads over to her closet. “Please, I give better presents than that. It’d at least be a good medal or something,” she defends, grumbling the last part under her breath. She rifles through her clothes until she finally finds what she’s looking for. She hops out on one foot, trying to pull on a pair of plaid pants that match with Sukie’s dress and cape.

Sukie squeals as soon as she sees, rushing over as soon as her friend stops struggling with the pants. “Matching!” She hugs her again quickly, letting go before she can be pushed. She claps her hands together excitedly.

Zephyr laughs more brightly than before, her expression softer than Itsua would have imagined. He’s seen a lot of things in the last thirteen days but now, not for the first time, he wonders what he’s missed.

“Yeah, yeah, matching,” Zephyr agrees, hip checking Sukie and getting a surprised giggle from the girl in return. “Now hush before you wake up all the neighbors.” She grabs her black coat and buttons it up, leaving the top one undone as Chirithy hops over to her and snuggles into the open space.

“Warm…” he mumbles, sinking happily into the warmth of the coat and body heat.

“Here,” Zephyr calls and throws something in Itsua’s direction.

Itsua catches it, putting Chirithy down to turn it in his hands. It’s a hat, one that matches the jacket she’s wearing.

She pulls her hair up and ties it back, wearing it like she normally does. “I don’t know how well you do in the cold, but you’ll probably want that.”

Itsua nods and pulls the beanie over his hair. “So, are we, uh…” he trails awkwardly, squatting down to pick up Chirithy again. “Are we meeting your other friends or…?”

Sukie and Zephyr exchange a look, a silent conversation going on between the two. Itsua wonders if he’ll ever be able to truly speak with his eyes, too. After a moment, Zephyr answers. “This is more of a… party-only event.”

Itsua nods. “R-right.” Honestly, he’s relieved. Not that he doesn’t like the others, but his level of comfort changes greatly between being with just these two and being with others.

“An event that I’ll be leading, thank _you_!” Sukie beams brightly, skipping past the other two and heading out the door. “Chirithy, you too!” Her Chirithy pops up again, holding onto her shoulder as they head from the waterway towards the center of town.

Zephyr sighs, shaking her head in a similarly exasperated way as before. “We better follow before she leaves us behind.”

Itsua nods, waiting for Zephyr to close her front door and then walking beside her as they catch up to Sukie who has already become a colorful dot in the distance. He’s been with this party long enough that he thinks he should have stopped feeling awkward around them, and in some ways, he has, but being one-on-one with the party leader leaves him feeling stiff and gawky. “S-so,” he starts and immediately regrets it when his voice causes her gaze to shift to him. He keeps his eyes firmly ahead. “Do you, uh, regret letting Sukie know where you live?” Why did he say that? They’re best friends, of course she doesn-

“No,” Zephyr answers easily before a sly smirk tugs on her lips, one that Itsua catches from the corner of his eye. Despite never seeing it before, he feels like it must be a common expression for her. He can think of several instances from when he only had her voice to go on that that smirk would’ve found a home on her face. “But I wasn’t the one that told her.”

That catches him off guard. “What?”

Zephyr laughs, linking her arm with his as he continues to hold Chirithy. “But if I had? Most definitely. Sukie-brand wake-up calls are always a rude awakening. Can’t say I always hate ‘em, though,” she adds quietly, her smirk fading to a soft smile.

Their conversation falls into a comfortable lull as they continue walking through town. Sukie is waiting for them by one of the entrances to Fountain Square when they catch up, waving her arms energetically when she sees them coming.

“We made it time!” Sukie whisper-yells, trying to be conscious of the more concentrated population in this part of town.

“In time for what?” Itsua asks. He doesn’t really expect an answer, so he’s not surprised when he just receives two mischievous looks in response.

Sukie loops her arm with Itsua’s on his other side and he’s grateful for his height or else he fears he would have dropped Chirithy by now. They lead him to the fountain, sitting down on the edge of it. He isn’t sure what makes this different from their usual meetups. Aside from it being the middle of the night, of course.

Minutes pass by in still silence. It didn’t make much of a difference when he lived in constant darkness, but now that he can see the difference between day and night, he can’t help but find the town… eerie at night, everything too empty and quiet when he’s used to it being noisy and bustling.

He shifts uneasily, looking at his partymates. Sukie is distracted, one hand idly stroking Chirithy’s fur while the other trails the grout lines in the fountain. Zephyr’s chin rests on Chirithy’s head, her breathing slow and eyes closed and he’s not entirely sure she hasn’t fallen asleep again already.

“Are we waiting for something?” he finally asks, goosebumps rising on his skin when his voice echoes through the empty square.

“Mmm… Yep!” Sukie grins as she turns to him. “Should be any second now, right?”

“Should be,” Zephyr answers, unmoving.

Itsua’s lips purse. He’s getting tired of being kept in the dark. “Just _what_ are we waiting-“ he stops talking when a fleck of white flutters past him, landing on his pants and soaking into the fabric. “For…” he trails. His head snaps up and he can see it now, hundreds of ice crystals falling from the clouds above and starting to coat the ground around them.

“On the first of December every year, Daybreak Town has it’s first snowfall,” Sukie says quietly, swinging her legs back and forth as she catches a snowflake in her hand. “That’s what they say, at least. I’m glad it’s true.”

“We don’t know what your homeworld is like, Itsua,” Zephyr speaks up, looking at the overcast sky then following the descent of ice to the ground. It’s starting to pile quickly. “Maybe it snowed there a lot, maybe it’s never snowed at all. Either way, we thought the first snow of the season would be a nice thing for you to see for yourself.”

He nods a few times, words caught dry in his throat. His arms loosen from around Chirithy until they let go of him completely, his hands falling to his sides where they land on those of his fellow party members. Of his friends.

He swallows and squeezes their hands. “It’s beautiful,” he whispers and he doesn’t think he can raise his voice any higher than this. “Thank you.”

Almost simultaneously, Zephyr and Sukie both rest their heads against his shoulders.

“Of course,” Zephyr responds.

Sukie nods, “That’s what friends are for.”

Time passes and the first rays of dawn start to break over the horizon. They don’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> keykids belong to me and @spacecorgi_
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/deepseasalt_) | [tumblr](http://deepseasalt.tumblr.com) | [carrd](http://zephyreden.carrd.co)


End file.
